


2 Years and an Americano

by alexsmorgans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Its a staple in her life, Karas home from college, Lena coming home, She likes coffee, Very Dorky, shes a dorky barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmorgans/pseuds/alexsmorgans
Summary: The one where Lena's been gone for 2 years and Kara's a dorky barista with an oddly good memory.





	

Lena didnt have many stable things in her life. Her real family had died when she was four, her adoptive family wasn’t exactly the most loving, and her brother had gone on his mass killing spree. So basically the only thing stable n her life was coffee. 

 

Lena had missed Midvale. The quiet little town on the beach seemed a complete 180 from the busy life Lena had been subjected too in Metropolis for the past two years while Lex was in court. She had been pulled out of her school in the middle of her senior year without warning.

 

She had driven in, well, she’d been driven down by her driver, that morning. She was supposed to be in National City for a press conference with her parents where she would stand by and say how great everything was going with her perfected fake smile. 

 

She loved the MidStop Coffee Shop. It was as busy as ever, students taking up a bulk of the tables, their homework pushed to the side. Lena could see a few businessmen meeting with clients in the far corners of the store. 

 

Lena stepped up to the counter to wait for someone to take her order, when a coffee was placed in front of her with a flurry of blonde hair and a bright smile. “Americano, extra shot of espresso.” 

 

“ _Kara?”_ Lenas jaw dropped. 

 

“Hey Lena, haven’t seen you around in a bit.” Lena blinked. 

 

“Uhm- yeah. 2 years.” She breathed. “Uh, you- you still work here?” 

 

Kara laughed. “Oh no- just over summer breaks. Im at NCU for school.” She explained. 

 

Lena took a sip of her drink and inhaled deeply. _Just as good as 2 years ago._ “I- H- how do you remember my order?” Kara pushed the stray hair out of her face. 

 

“Oh, uh…” She shrugged. “I don’t know, you were a regular for a few years and I guess it just stuck.” 

 

Lena smiled. “Do you want to get lunch sometime?” 

 

_Bang_

 

Kara, who had ducked under the counter to get something, tried standing up and hit her head on the underside of the counter. She came into view rubbing the back of her head, her cheeks flaming red. “Yeah! Yes- yep- that- that’d be uh— yeah, sure.” Lena smirked at the flustered blonde across from her. 

 

“Im in Midvale for- well until I’m dragged back by my evil mother. So probably a few days.” Lena grabbed a napkin and one of the pens that was laying on the counter. “Text me.” 

 

—————

 

_Unknown Number: Hey Lena its Kara- quick question- do you like potstickers?_


End file.
